exteria_multiversefandomcom-20200214-history
Lucifer Rising II
Lucifer Rising II is a Story Arc of the the Exteria Multiverse. It mostly takes place in Interra and Inferno and follows the perspective of fallen angels Candy and Torine. It is a sequel to Lucifer Rising Story As Doom Approaches After the previous events, Candy and Torine, alongside Lucifer, attempt to make something out of what happened with the gates of Umbra. Sent to investigate alongside Berith, the pair notices small changes in the world order. Signs of a new religion, led by the young Xander Defoe, seem to slowly change Interra's spiritual landscape, while Lumioreans seem on the move. Despite infighting, mostly due to Torine's rebellious nature and refusal to accept Berith as a full member of the group, the trio manages to effectively encounter Xander, before being attacked by Barbatos, a powerful Demon aligned with Azazeal, one of Vlad Nolovic's new allies. However, the two fell angels' newfound strength and Berith's considerable abilities allow to drive her away. The trio further investigates more cases, including a troubling string of disappearances in a massive city. This is in fact twofold : both due to the meddling of Lumiorean executives, who seem to obey a new leader, and to the organization of vampires who seem to now hold religious belief in the figure of Elenda. Torine and Berith eventually manage to work out things together, rescuing Juha Jiang from the clutches of the fanatical undead. After bringing Juha to safety at Lucifer's palace, the duo keeps investigating mysterious disappearances, learning from bystander Xana Madigan of a conflict between |witches that resulted in many casualities. This leads to Evah, Jadys and Ravenn Asalemma, a trio of witches who abuse a mystical, dark power. However, Torine promptly incinerates them, and Candy recruits the trio as subserviant Archdemons. Meanwhile, Lucifer himself is contacted by angel Haniel who acts on behalf of the celestial court: several angels have chosen to side with Lucifer due to the power vacuum in Paradiso, the approaching influence of Xander's deity Adonai, and Lucifer's recent ascension. Promethea helps Lucifer with negotiations, taking it to herself that Haniel becomes truly sympathetic to their cause. During this time, Candy and Torine keep searching for information about Lumioreans, mostly due to Candy revealing herself as being corrupted by the touch of Umbra. As they attempt to learn more about them, they are captured by a powerful, Lumiorean leader, who has invaded a massive business. As several corporate leads, all Lumiorean, plan to turn mankind into a disposable food source, their leader is quickly killed. The killer, Andraste, reveals herself as an immensely powerful Lumiorean and, after a playful confrontation, especially with Torine, thankfully allows the group to escape. With Lucifer's help, the two women attempt to discover a way to strike down Andraste, as well as uncover her own plans for world domination - if she has any. With unexpected help from Vlad, they however find a massive research facility under Andraste's orders. There, the pair investigates what seems to be a benign statistics firm, albeit one regrouping many informatics and mathematics experts. Kidnapping one of them - Anouki Day - they extract enough information to learn about Andraste's plan : to find, and devour, those with hidden bloodlines in order to devour and assimilate them. Torine resolves to defeat her, and searches for a method to wound her. Thanks to the Asalemma trio, Lucifer and Anouki manage to figure out a way to do so : crystal made from something outside their world, such as the Outsider. Candy and Torine manage to retrieve one shard from it, but not before they are intercepted by Diaphane, an agent who seeks to use it in order to assist her master Echo Cypher. However, the pair manages to strike a bargain, allowing Diaphane to help in exchange for reading part of the Asalemma's hidden knowledge. While attempting to bring back the Outsider's shard inside Lucifer's palace, interference causes the shard to summon Ellemiah, Raijin and Fujin instead. Lucifer quickly welcomes them, as Ellemiah seems to appreciate him quite a bit. However, soon after, Lucifer is called to Paradiso by his Angelic allies in order to learn of a way to eventually overpower the looming threat of Adonai. Meanwhile, Candy and Torine search for Andraste's whereabouts, finding her to set up her schemes under the guise of a space project, which would serve to isolate her victims unconspicuously in order to devour them. Torine attempts to defeat Andraste, only for the latter to effortlessly defeat and tease her. Meanwhile, Candy exchanges words with Zachary, a powerful angel, who warns her of Adonai's impending judgment. As the two fell angels return to Lucifer's palace, however, they discover that Lucifer has gone missing. Despite her spat with him, Torine goes searching for him and finds him on Earth, having ran away from Paradiso after learning the truth about himself : that the Divine planned his fall and counted on him in order to be a weapon against Adonai, as a proto-Seraph, thus mocking his conceptions of free will and rebellion. However, Torine manages to make Lucifer snap out of it and rekindles his fighting spirit, and Candy in turn shows unyielding devotion, restoring Lucifer's faith and prompting him to go forward. Fighting back, the fallen Cherub frees his pet Hellhound Dormarch from the ends of the earth and prepares for war, against both Andraste and the holy abomination Spenta Mainyu, sent by Adonai as a warning. Candy takes care of the latter, as Lucifer guides her towards a way to purify herself from Umbra's acid curse, in order for Lucifer to effectively merge with her and use the power of her Wing. She thus searches for a Red Sea Tablet, which she finds in a small French village, in the hands of the Changeling "Remilia", teaming up with Anouki to defeat and subdue her during a strange LARP session. Thanks to the Tablet's abilities, Candy manages to be purified, and merges with Lucifer, crushing Spenta Mainyu with the power of a quasi-Seraph, victorious. Meanwhile, Torine attempts to clash with Andraste once more, but is defeated yet again, and sent inside Andraste's space project in order to test her might. Torine comes out victorious, being driven by Felaryan energy into devouring her rivals, but despite having a chance to finish Andraste off afterwards, she refuses to do so . Characters * Lucifer * Candy * Torine * Berith * Promethea * Vlad Nolovic * Xana Madigan * Andraste * Azazeal * Diaphane * Barbatos * Anouki Day * Uria * Haniel * Dormarch * Juha Jiang * Evah Asalemma * Jadys Asalemma * Ravenn Asalemma * Ellemiah * Raijin * Fujin * Xander Defoe * Zachary * Remilia Trivia * This storyline offers many voluntary parallels to Supernatural, especially its seventh season. Category:Storyline Category:Interra Category:Paradiso Category:Inferno